Jacksonville, The Hellhole
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Tom escapes from Harmony and makes it to a neighbouring small town; Jacksonville. There, he tries to forget the Harry Warden incident. A woman he meets tries to help him with that unknowingly; but he might even help HER unknowingly, too. TomxOC


_Title: Jacksonville, The Hellhole_

_Summary: One-shot! Tom escapes from Harmony and makes it to a neighbouring small town; Jacksonville. There, he tries to forget the Harry Warden incident. A woman he meets tries to help him with that; but he might even help HER, too. TomxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T for heavy cursing and slight sexual stuff - let me know if I should bump it up to M  
_

---

**Silent Knight: This starts out angst-y, but then, softens up a bit, gets angst-y again and then softens up again at the end. Just like a roller coaster.**

**I only own the idea for this oneshot, this oneshot itself and my OC, who, by the way, has a very **interesting** job. What is it, you ask? Read to find out what it is and even let me know what you thought her...**job**..was. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Jacksonville, The Hellhole**

**Oneshot**

He climaxed all too quickly, but she wasn't far behind.

Panting heavily, Tom Hanniger screwed his eyes shut; but as soon as he did so, all of those haunting images came back. Harry Warden, the mines, Axel, Sarah...Sarah. Taking himself out of the woman, Tom opened his eyes quickly and looked at the woman's face underneath him, withering in ecstasy. Part of him wished that he could surrender himself to his body like was doing, but there was no way he would be able to; it was too hard for him.

How could he forget about Harry Warden when, every time he looked in the mirror, instead of seeing his own reflection, he would see him? How could he forget about Harmony when all he could think about was Axel and Sarah, married, together? That, maybe, right now, he was fucking her senseless and she actually liked it? That she actually wanted that sick bastard that had hated him from the start in her? No, he couldn't. It was too hard to forget, but, in moments like these, Tom could easily ignore them; ignore _him_. And ignoring them was exactly what Tom did, trying to block out the pain, the agony. The thirst to kill, the thirst to torture.

_Mute it out, mute it out Tom, he thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, trying hard to ignore the images that he saw as he did so._

**Sure boyo, **try** to mute me out. Let's see if that works.**

_Shut. Up._

"Hey, you alright?" Asked the hooker that was underneath him, still panting a bit from their little rendezvous. Tom opened his eyes to look down at her, and weakly nodded.

"Y-Yeah," He cleared his throat when he stuttered, "Yeah, I-I'm good." _Stop stuttering!_

"You sure? You don't look fine to me. Somethin' wrong?" Oh God, there she goes with that cute little English accent of hers. Tom always _had _been a sucker for accents. He was almost sad that she had to leave soon. Very soon. It was almost time for him to take his pills, even though they really don't ever help him out much.

"No."

"No what? No, you're not sure, or no, you _are _sure?" She looked confused, which made her seem even more cute...and sexy and hot and irresistible.

**What? Haven't gotten laid for a long time? Sure seems like you want to fuck her again. Might have to pay extra money, Harry Warden muses.**

_Will you were just fucking shut up?!_

**...no, of course not, boyo, was the reply.**

"No, I'm sure. I'm fine; I'm gonna be okay." It sounds to Tom that he was trying to reassure himself, not her. When he sees the hooker raise an eyebrow at him, it seems safe to say that she probably was thinking the same thing he had been thinking.

**Like a match made in heaven, Harry Warden says, chuckling at his own joke.**

_Will you just fuck off? It's hard to forget about you when you talk to me, Tom sneered._

**Ignore, you mean, you could actually **hear** the smirk on Harry Warden non-existent face when he said that.**

Tom definitely was irritated, and it showed; well, to Harry Warden, anyway.

_Same fucking thing._

"So...what's your story?" The hooker asked him, actually looking genuinely curious. Tom is confused, and his confusion showed on his face.

"Pardon?" He asked her. She smirked at him, turning them around so she was on top of him. Her breasts squished against Tom's chest even harder, making him squirm a bit, a light reddish tint going up his chest and settling at his cheeks. What the hell? He had just fucked her and now he's _blushing _like Virgin Mary or something? She saw his blush and smirked at him even more, squirming like he had previously done, giving him a hard-on and making him blush as he felt her breasts move against his chest as her nipples hardened and were made more apparent to him. All of this in just one little measly move.

**Boyo, I think I like this one.**

Tom chose to forget - or, shall he say/think, ignore? - that little side comment. God, were the two of them teaming up even though she didn't know about Harry Warden who kept on whispering to Tom in his head. Okay, was it just him or did that sentence just make the whole Harry's-in-his-mind-taunting-him situation sound even creepier than it already was?

**Yes, yes it did, was a certain man's answer.**

"Well, at least you got manners. Not many _clients _I've...met with, have any. Nice to see a change," Her smirk turned into a small smile and her eyes held a great amount of pain in them, but that pain soon vanished into playfulness, "Well, everyone's a story. I mean, what got you here in plain old Jacksonville. This stupid little fuck town has got so fuckin' many problems that even I - a God damn hooker - want to get out of it."

**Such a dirty mouth this little bitch has. Hmm, what else can she do with it?**

Tom bristled.

_Fuck off, and don't _ever_ think of her that way, you asshole!_

**Ooh, seems like someone's got a **crush**, Harry Warden teasingly said, stretching the word "crush" out slowly.**

_Fuck you, you bastard, Tom only said/thought, and tried to forget - ignore - him._

That, was very hard for him to do, mind you.

Although, he tried his best to pay attention only to the girl above him, trying to think of a honest answer that, at the same time, wouldn't land him into shit with the cops. But he could overpower this hooker and easily kill her - **Harry Warden was ecstatic as soon as Tom thought this** - but she was an overall cool person to talk about. The only friend he had actually made in Jacksonville, to be truthful. "Hmm, well, you know, relationship problems," She nodded as though she understood; but Tom wasn't so sure - after all, she was just a girl who's supposed to fuck with anyone that waved a couple of bills under her nose, "I used to like this girl that, a long time ago, had been my girlfriend. I left for, like, what? 10 years? Anyway, when I came back; she was married and had a kid with someone I couldn't stand when we were teens. Hell, I can't even stand that fucker even know. I came here to escape from him...from them. I mean, any place was better than there. Yes, even a shitty hellhole like Jacksonville." Tom explained, half lying and half telling the truth.

It hurt him that he had to lie to her; he felt like telling her everything, which was weird since all she really was to him was a hot hooker.

A _really hot_ hooker.

"Yeah, and that's sort of one of the reasons as to why I became a hooker. You get to fuck with no strings attached, meaning no personal relationship at all. But there's also the money," She laughed, but her face grew sad, "And...well, I need the money for...for my...my dad." This piped Tom's interest.

"Your dad? Why?" He asked. A tear fell from her eye as she swallowed heavily, moving off of him and settling on his side; his arm automatically coming around her waist and pressing her against the side of his chest. Her arm then laid itself on his chest, her head resting itself on his shoulder. The two were practically meant to be molded into each other's arms for they, well...they fit, for no other good word that came to this author's mind.

Harry Warden, shockingly, didn't utter a word. He was quiet, and Tom tried to savor this silence, this contentment for the time being; still wondering if this hooker - no, woman; she didn't deserved to be called a _hooker_ - was going to say anything. He didn't mind if she didn't, everything she said and did was fine with him, even though he met her just hours ago.

"My dad...he, he's got c-cancer. It's been i-in his b-body fo-for about two ye-years," She stuttered, gasping for air as she tried her hardest to continue. Tom ran a hand through her carmel coloured locks, and she looked up at him in gratitude, a small smile on her face before continuing, "I needed money for his operation, and we weren't the richest family. It was just me and my dad, 'cause my mom died while giving birth to me. Dad was the only one in from the two of us that had a job, and so, with no money, there was no way I could pay for the operation. My...my dad wou-would d-die. So, a guy came up to me and offered me money for my..._services_ when I was at a bar, drinking my sorrows away. And I got quite a big load of cash for it...now, here I am, paying for my dad's operation and becoming a filthy fucking _hooker_," She laughed as tears fell down her face, "Yeah, my dad's gonna be so proud of me when he finds out what my actual job is. I've been bullshitting him about my job for quite a while now."

Tom looked down at her, grabbing her chin and carefully bringing her blue tear-filled eyes to meet his green ones. "Hey, hey; you're not filthy. Plus, it's not like you _wanted _to be a hooker, you had to do it for your father. That was completely selfless of you. You're sacrificing yourself for another, and if I were you, I'd do the same." The blond said softly.

**Although, this soft moment was sort of ruined for Tom when Harry Warden decided to right out laugh, but Tom ignored him fully, not even thinking about telling him to shut up or to screw himself or to fuck off. Right now, his first priority was this wonderful, amazing girl in front of him that was feeling like complete and utter shit.**

Another tear fell from her eye. "Thank you." She whispered to him, and slowly, they kissed.

But this kiss wasn't like the ones they had shared before. The ones before this one had been rough, demanding. This one was soft and gentle, and Tom felt at peace as their lips molded perfectly together. This...this wasn't something he had felt when he had been with Sarah. It was like Sarah was just a dull ache now; so far off in his mind that part of him didn't even realize that there was such thing as her in the first place. This kiss was even better than the equally soft and gentle ones he always used to share with Sarah; this one was far better.

And then, the night carried on, soft moans vibrating and echoing off the walls of the motel room as Tom slowly and carefully entered her. Through this all, Harry Warden didn't even say a word. Why? Tom didn't really know. This, for no better word, was _heaven_.

Who knew that Tom could feel this way in the hellhole that was Jacksonville?

* * *

Tom woke up the next day by himself, the woman from yesterday gone. He sat up in his bed and looked around to make sure that she wasn't in the bathroom. All of the skimpy, revealing clothes she had been wearing the other night, the ones Tom had quickly took off and threw all around the room, were gone, along with her. Only her intoxicating cinnamon-watermelon scent remained, a scent that sounded so...weird, and so disgusting yet was so enthralling to take in.

**Don't grow so attached, boyo, Harry Warden reminded him, she, after all, **did** leave you; no other way to meet with her ever again. She might not be an actual hooker-hooker - if ya get what I'm sayin' - but she **did **just walk out of here and left you actin' like a love-sick nerdy little hormonal teenager that lost his virginity to a hot bitch-y cheerleader.**

Tom growled out loudly. Because of the mystery woman leaving or because of what Harry Warden had said, he didn't know. But he was still upset about the woman leaving and pissed off at Harry Warden that was stuck up in his mind all the same. How could she just leave him? Maybe...maybe all of that crap about her father leaving was just talk that might've made that bitch think that he would pay her more out of sympathy.

**Told ya that hooker's were something that you should just fuck; it's called no strings attached, boyo. **

_I am _so _not in the mood to talk; so..._FUCK. OFF_!_

**Yikes, someone's got their knickers in a bunch, Harry Warden then proceeded to laugh.**

The blond just rolled his eyes, huffing angrily.

His shoulders slumping in defeat, he just laid back in his bed and turned around, nonchalantly placing his hand on the pillow next to one supporting his hand went he felt something cool and smooth underneath his fingertips.

Paper.

With a furrowed eyebrow, he sat up in bed and grabbed the folded piece of paper. Harry Warden stopped laughing and quieted instantly, just as curious as Tom was.

On the folded paper were lip imprints, coated in red. This only made himself and Harry Warden even more curious than they had currently been.

Opening the folded paper, he struggled - but, somehow, surprisingly, managed - to read what it said in scrawny, overlapping writing:

_**473-926-585**_

_**Those digits are my cell phone number, in case you're wondering what those numbers are for.**_

_**I hope you can read this, 'cause it would be really embarrassing if you don't. After all, I got really bad and messy hand writing.**_

_**Anyway, I had an awesome time with you. It feels good to know that someone doesn't think I'm a slutty hooker. **_

_**Hope I didn't scare ya when you woke up to realize I wasn't there. Probably thought that I was lying about my dad having cancer, huh? Well, I'm not a liar.**_

_**Hope you call me. ;)**_

_**P.S. The name's Elizabeth. Liz or just Izzy for my friends.**_

_**P.P.S. And yes, I consider you a friend - or well, whatever we may be, considering we already fucked - so call me Liz or Izzy.**_

_**P.P.P.S If you call me Lizzy I'll cut your dick off so you can never use it again, got it? Get it? Good.  
**_

For the first time in months, Tom's lips pulled themselves into a smile as he read the last line.

**...well, that bitch**** sure knows what's on your mind, boyo. Let's hope you can keep her.**

_Surprisingly, I have to agree with you there, except for that little bitch comment, of course, Tom paused there for a second before continuing again, but let's not go fucking insane; you're still a bastard and an complete asshole._

**Harry Warden let out a laugh. Of course, boyo...of course.**

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hmm, I'm sure Harry Warden was a little...OOC - Out Of Character - throughout this one-shot, but I tried my best to keep him as in line as I could. And, aww, I really liked that ending. It seems that Harry and Tom went a **little **soft on each other. And - HOLY CRAP! This has probably been the first fic of mine that was loaded with curse words. Hope you guys didn't find it **too **offensive. Also, did you like my OC Liz? Was she alright, or just too cliché? Actually...has anyone in this fandom paired Tom up with a hooker? Just wonderin', that's all.**

**Another thing; I was wondering, should I make a follow-up oneshot on this, or would another just...completely **destroy** this whole oneshot? Let me know what you guys think about this, so I know wether or not I should make a follow-up.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed and I hope you guys all review!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
